Loving You For Who You Are
by Yellow-queen18
Summary: My first ever story: Chaylor! Taylor Mckessie sees and discovers Chad Danforth for who he really is. But what difference will that make to the both of them? Hint of Troyella & other couples too later .
1. How it all began

A stormy January Morning at East High School, Albuquerque 

Chad looked over at Taylor and he couldn't keep his eyes off her. She was electric. She was magnetic and he didn't know why. Yet at the same time she made him frustrated. Yes she, Taylor Mckessie, made him Chad Danforth, frustrated and secretly he did not want to admit that deep down he knew exactly why she did that to him. Deep down the truth was too compelling for him to handle and no other girl had ever done this to him and mysteriously enough, he knew from within that no other girl would. It was simply a fact to him – no other girl was Taylor Mckessie – she was one in a million, unique, different…yes different from all the other girls he's ever taken notice of at East High. Why had he never noticed her before is the question he constantly asked himself? But yet again he found her frustrating. Just being in the same chemistry lab with her was frustrating and inside he felt like the boiling kettle of water right next to him, which he was going to use in his lab experiment.

_Ugh, I hate chemistry lab experiments, _he thought as his gaze switched from Taylor's frame to the sizzling kettle. _I don't get how she can worship them so much, _he mused as his gaze swiftly returned to her again. His light brown, honey glazed eyes lingered on the back of her neck for a long time before shifting to her hair and then to her back. Chad felt something within him burn and it was not pleasant. At the same time, he found himself subconsciously thinking, _she's-_

"- hot!" came the interjection into his thoughts. Chad broke out of his day dream to see who had spoken so loudly. He turned to see his lab partner Stacey.

"Excuse me?" Chad queried glaring at her.

"The kettle is hot! It's so damn hot" Stacey whined gently rubbing her slightly scorched finger.

Chad just rolled his eyes and said "run it under the cold tap Stacey, that's the obvious thing to do". For some reason Stacey was especially getting on his nerves today and he was quite mortified when he discovered he'd be having her as a lab partner for that day.

As Stacey sulked over to the sink, Chad took control over the experiment whilst sneaking several glimpses at a laughing Taylor. Her lab partner was Gabriella and Gabriella had just whispered something into her ear which was obviously making her laugh…ALOT. Chad took notice of her melodic laugh; it struck an unexplainable chord within him. Who was he kidding; it actually struck an explainable chord within him, one that he didn't want to confess up to any time soon. The problem was…

…Taylor Mckessie was so damn beautiful to him. She had grown up into a slender, curvaceous young lady with gorgeous curly hair that bounced every time she shook her head. Chad found her chocolate skin very delicious and her dark, sparkling eyes touched him every time he looked into them. But above everything else, she knew things about him; things that he did not want other people knowing. Taylor Mckessie knew all these things about him…because of what she wasn't supposed to see.

_Damn that intelligence of hers_, Chad screamed in is mind just after Taylor had stolen a glance at him, as though she had felt his red hot stare burning a hole in the back of her head.

Chad caught her looking at him and their eyes fused what seemed like eternity in his mind. Chad wondered whether Taylor could feel the fury that was burning inside him.

"He's frustrated by me again", she whispered quietly to herself as she began pounding the Canadian pondweed with the pestle and Mortar.

Taylor always usually thoroughly enjoyed scientific experiments, but today was not very pleasant for her. She was having painful period cramps, her back ached and all she wanted to do was go home and lie down. To top that all off, lunk-head basketball man Chad Danforth had basically been piercing holes in her with his constant stares throughout the entire experiment so far. Taylor could not understand why he was doing it because it was really unnerving. She felt like giving him evil stares to make him stop but she just did not have it in her today.

But deep down, very much like Chad, Taylor knew exactly why he was giving her those stares and exactly why it was always so unnerving for her. Taylor looked over at Chad again and watched his lack of motivation with distaste. At that moment Chad had begun unenthusiastically grinding the pond weed while Stacey was just watching him flirtatiously and twirling her blonde locks around her perfectly manicured finger.

_Ugh, I hate cheerleaders,_ she thought. _And_ _I don't see why he likes them so much, especially when they have IQ's lower than common ants, _she stated in her head Taylor quietly chuckled at that last statement – to her it was a private joke.

Yet Taylor could not control it either. She found herself taking in Chad's breath-taking handsomeness. His dangerously glittering eyes shone on his flawless toffee-caramel skin, and she had to admit that she was mesmerised. There was just something about 'lunk-head' Chad Danforth that she could not understand.

It had all started at the after party of the triple win just before winter break. Chad and Taylor had gotten on so well at that point and she was ecstatic that he had asked her as his 'date'. She had grown to learn more about him in such a short space of time and soon her image of the annoying, basketball Chad who she always used to argue and bicker with, slowly began to change.

_**Flashback** _

_Taylor and Gabi had just arrived at Chad's house for the after party. They could already hear booming music, cheer and laughter from inside the house._

"_Oh my God Tay, will you stop worrying. You're gonna knock his socks off with that outfit!" Gabriella said to her best friend._

"_But Gabi, what if he doesn't like it – not that I care of course" Taylor finished hurriedly, staring down at her lovely lilac top and skinny jeans._

_Gabriella lifted one eyebrow and said, "Are you being serious Tay? He's going to love it and even if he doesn't then there's no doubt that he's going to love you! And c'mon I know you like him so you can't pretend to me – I'm your best friend remember. If I can't tell by now then who can?_

_Taylor burst out laughing and said "Ha! I do NOT like him ok, he's just much sweeter than I thought and I happen to care what he thinks…that's it."_

_It was Gab's turn to laugh, "Wow, who'd have thought your opinion of Chad Danforth would change so dramatically."_

_The door then opened and they were greeted by none other than Chad himself._

"_Ladies! Glad you made it, come in come in", he said amusedly before leading them inside. He winked at Taylor before smiling. Taylor could've melted right there and then. Instead she responded with "Hi Chad"._

_Inside the guest area, Gabi had run off to find Troy, leaving Taylor alone with him. They stared awkwardly at each other, neither quite knowing what to say. Up until their plot to separate Troy and Gabriella two weeks ago, they had been very accustomed to hurling insults at one another since the eight grade._

"_So" Taylor began, twiddling her thumbs._

"_So" Chad repeated staring slowly at her from head to toe. "You look very nice tonight Taylor, can I get you a drink?" he finished off._

_Taylor could feel herself start to blush. "Thanks, and yeah a coke would be nice please"._

_While Chad ventured off to the kitchen to get them some drinks, Taylor observed his house. It was the first time she'd ever set foot in it despite the fact that her mum and Chad's mum were good friends. _Wow, _she thought as she took it all in. She stood up and decided to take a tour of the house knowing fully well that Chad would not really mind. She ventured upstairs towards the bedrooms and to her surprise found one particular room was open – it looked like Chad's room…_

_And on his bedside table was what looked like a personal hand written poem. Taylor had not meant to pick it up. Curiosity told her to. She had not meant to unravel those intricate and deep thoughts about him. Intrigue pushed her to it. She had not meant to keep reading those words. Emotion encouraged her to do it. Taylor Mckessie had not meant to finally discover what she knew all along was the real Chad Danforth…_

****

**Back to reality- Chad's POV**

"I can never forgive her for reading that poem. Never" he whispered to himself whilst looking out the window on that stormy afternoon in Albuquerque.


	2. Only a dream away

**Ok, guys. I'm finally here with a new chapter for the story. FINALLY! This is Chad and Taylor's first verbal encounter in the story. Hope it makes sense lol. Enjoy.**

**HSMHSM2HSMHSM2HSMHSM2HSMHSM2**

Chad gawped at her and swallowed. She looked so hot! She was wearing a black leather 'Cat woman' outfit. The leather boots, the cat-suit, the semi-face cat mask with whiskers, the whip - the _full_ works.

"Meeowww," he purred at her jokingly not quite believing how good she looked.

"I knew you'd like it. So what are you waiting for? Show me what you got," she said seductively backing away from him.

Chad switched.

In the heat of that moment he advanced towards her. He felt passion and lust building in his veins as their skin collided. Sizzling heat escaped the pores of their skin capturing them in a love bubble. Chad placed his mouth on her lips, gently parting them. She responded by letting him in, their tongues began wrestling with one another. The kiss deepened as they felt their urgency grow and grow. She moaned, and Chad groaned whilst urgently backing her against the washing machine. He straddled her and hoisted her up, still desperately kissing her. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Chad then lifted her up and carried her towards the bedroom. Once they got there he began unzipping her front as quickly as he could. But then he immediately stopped. He got to his feet and just stood there admiring how good she looked lying there in her half naked loveliness.

"What is it?" she asked curiously.

Chad cocked his head to the side softly smiling, "Oh, nothing. Just admiring my purrfect wife that's all." She giggled.

He continued, "Baby, can I take off the mask please? I wanna see your pretty eyes."

"Ok. Only if you really want to."

Chad placed his hands on either side of the mask and gently lifted it off from the back revealing the familiar eyes of…of…

**HSMHSM2HSMHSM2HSMHSM2HSMHSM2**

"AAAAAGHHHHH!!"

Chad yelled waking up in a sweat as if he was four years old again and had just had a horrible nightmare. Except this time his sweat was warm and he was breathing heavily. He tried to make his breath steady again. He peered around his room into the darkness searching for a hint of a shadow of life. He looked down the length of his duvet. There was a small visible bulge through the fabric of the duvet right at the point where his thighs met his waist. Chad groaned.

"What the?" he trailed into the darkness. He looked at his alarm clock. It was only 3:02 in the morning.

_How can I be having dreams about her like that? I hate her remember. I can't be dreaming of her as my…as my wife for crying out loud! This is ridiculous _his thoughts screamed inside his head. _And the things we did! We nearly…Pull yourself together Danforth, it was only a dream. Just a dream. Nothing to worry about._

Chad got up and wandered downstairs to the kitchen to get a glass of water. _Thank God mom, dad and Leanna are out the house. They would have come running into my room if they'd heard me yelling my head off like a fool. Then what would I say? 'Oh I just had a really hot dream about Mckessie dressed up as catwoman, who also happened to be my wife and we nearly went all the way to fourth base. It's nothing really so you can go back to bed now.' Leanna would never let me live it down._

He quickly gulped down three glasses of cold water, hoping to feel back to normal. This did not work so he splashed cold water on his face instead. But the feeling would not budge. That troubled feeling. But why? It was after all just a silly dream. It was not even a nightmare and to be honest he actually…enjoyed it. Chad decided he had had enough of contemplating for one night; he decided to procrastinate his thoughts. But first he needed to clear his head and get some air. So he went back upstairs, changed into something decent and drove down to Riverside beach.

**HSMHSM2HSMHSM2HSMHSM2HSMHSM2HSMHSM2HSMHSM2**

**At the beach**

She really had had enough of having these nightmares - nightmares about her dad and when he died. She really just wished she could let go of his past and move on but it was easier said than done. Now Taylor was crouching by the sand just trying to clear her thoughts. She found it hard to get back to sleep after she had had one but she guessed she was used to it. It happened to her every Monday night ever since she could remember. 'Mourn-day Monday' she used to call it as a light hearted joke. But it was no joke at all. Taylor would die if anybody at school found out about it. Even Gabriella. Even though she was a brain-box Taylor still had a tough girl image to maintain. The last thing she wanted was to be made to look weak in front of her fellow peers.

Taylor's thoughts were interrupted when she suddenly heard feet shuffling from behind her. She turned around afraid…

**Chad's POV**

I really had no idea _she_ would be here. I just came to clear my head only to find the source of my confusion staring up at me. She looked like she had just seen a ghost. I just rolled my eyes and turned to walk away in anger. But before I could even get a good distance away from her she spoke quietly. I heard her though.

"You really don't have to leave on my account," she offered.

"Your account never really mattered to me Mckessie to be honest. So don't talk crap," is what I said back.

"Don't get lippy with me Danforth," she warned.

I just looked straight at her, confused. She had never spoken to me like this before. Even during junior high when I used to cuss her out, she always just backed down and kept quiet and everyone knows Taylor Mckessie is tough. But now just because she thinks she knows a few things about me, she thinks that she can talk _back_ to me now.

"No do you know what? I'm just trying to save myself from catching a possible bout of nerd-itis before it's too late," I smirked.

That is what really got to her. That is when she snapped big time: ghetto style.

"YOU RUDE, IGNORANT, SELF OBSESSED, NARCISSTIC PIG!" she yelled, her eyes blazing. "I'm a nerd huh? You're just lucky I'm not in the mood for this Danforth otherwise I'd have whipped yo' ass by now!"

Whoa. I had never seen her like this before. But something inside me had to keep going. I had to push her buttons even more. I was getting some sort of sick thrill out of seeing her mad as hell.

I took a step towards her and laughed mockingly. "Whipped my ass? I'd love to see you try Mckessie. But if I last checked, the only thing you are good for is doing homework."

Taylor's eyes glazed over with hurt at this last comment and I knew I'd pushed it too far. This is a girl who I once thought I liked, who I asked out and now look at us, fighting like jungle lions. But I just could let it go. There was something about seeing her all worked up over me. It was…attractive. She was very attractive. I quickly shook my head like I was delirious. _What did I just say?_ But before I had time to clarify my thoughts, she replied again.

"Who are you?" she whispered looking at me like I was a dangerous stranger. "All of this, just because you're mad at me for finding out about reality?" It was more of a statement than a question.

It took me by surprise. I didn't like it but I didn't know what to say back. I just stared at her.

"What's the matter Chad? Cat got your tongue?"

**Taylor's POV**

I had to mention it. I had given up. He was wasting my time with his pointless verbal diarrhoea. He was scaring me. He was acting like the jerk he used to be all those years ago.

"What's the matter Chad? Cat got your tongue?" was all I said.

Suddenly his eyes glittered dangerously and he strode right up to me. I could feel his breath on my skin. Our faces were only inches apart.

That's when he roughly grabbed me by the shoulders and his lips came crashing down on mine.

**Yikes! Lol. Hope you liked it. Please review! More coming up soon.**

**The Queen of Yellow x X x**


	3. Growing frustratons

**(Continued)**

Chad sharply broke the kiss. They both searched eachothers eyes, half expecting to see hatred and dislike. But all they saw was confusion and mixed feelings. Chad began to panic and Taylor hesitated.

"I, um, I…what are you playing at? Is this some kind of sick joke?" she spluttered.

But then she grabbed his face in her hands and abruptly kissed him again, briefly this time. It was then that Chad realised what they had just done and he felt absurd. Without so much as a single word he turned, walked slowly away and left Taylor standing there alone at the beach - confused.

**CHAYLORCHAYLORCHAYLORCHAYLORCHAYLORCHAYLORCHAYLORCHAYLORCHAYLOR**

**Two weeks later – Tuesday morning**

Everybody had arrived to homeroom…all that is except Taylor. Ms. Darbus was droning on in her usual fashion.

"Dude, where's Mckessie? She's usually one of the first in homeroom," Troy enquired Chad as if he was trying to solve a murder mystery case.

Chad felt his cheeks go crimson. "Dude, don't know and don't care. How the hell am I supposed to know?" he replied with a little more attitude than necessary. "Ask your girlfriend, she might know."

Troy turned around to see a smiling Gabriella and he smiled back blushing. Well she was not his girlfriend yet but he did really like her and wanted to make her his.

"Hey," he mouthed to her, whilst sheepishly fidgeting with his hair. She waved back at him, giggling. Chad just rolled his eyes and turned to his own thoughts. _I wonder where she is. Troy's right, she's never this late to homeroom_, he thought.

Just then Taylor walked straight into homeroom. She handed Ms. Darbus her pardon slip and gracefully walked to her seat. The whole class went silent, amid a few wolf whistles, gasps and whispers. Even Ms. Darbus' face was a picture of surprise. It was like Taylor had had a whole transformation. She had cut and straightened her hair so that it was now sleek and shiny and just past her shoulders. She was wearing black shorts and a matching black fitted waistcoat that hugged her curves. Underneath she wore a striped black and white top that hugged her frame and the outfit was topped off with the perfect pair of white suede boots. Taylor had not intended on getting any particular attention for her 'new look'; she had just wanted to try a new look for herself. It was Gabi's idea to be honest, who also happened to be the only person in the whole room who was not shocked at Taylor's transformation as she had been with Taylor at the beauty salon the day before.

_I wonder if he notices my new hairstyle_, she subconsciously thought before mentally kicking herself for thinking that. _It doesn't even matter what he thinks, _she thought as she sat down in her seat right in front of Chad.

_Ohmyshizzle_, Chad thought as Taylor sat down. Despite the issues they were having, Chad always knew Taylor was pretty on a normal day, but even he had to admit that she looked stunning today. But it still did not matter to Chad; in his mind he would always remain angry at her.

Meanwhile Taylor decided to block everyone out and turned to face Gabriella to catch up on what she missed in homeroom.

"Tay, you look really, really nice. No, you look really hot! I knew that hairstyle would suit you!" Gabriella stated matter-of-factly. "By the way why were you late madam?"

"Thanks Gabs, I owe you one. Oh, I just woke up late, couldn't sleep last night. But why on earth is everyone staring at me like they've just seen a ghost? Its really no big deal," she replied just as popular track and field runner Dean Thomas flashed her a winning smile and mouthed 'let's talk after class'. Taylor fake smiled and just ignored his comment.

"And now bush guys like Dean Thomas are suddenly acknowledging my existence in this world," she smiled amusingly. Taylor could never understand jocks, most of them acted so shallow.

"Oh-oh, someone's not gonna' be too happy about that Tay," Gabriella nodded her eyebrows towards Chad who had been staring intensely at Taylor since she walked in the room. But now he had his curly afro-head on his arms as if he was sleeping.

"Gabi, I told you already a million times. There is NOTHING going on with me and Mr. Lunkhead ok. There never was and there never will be. He's made sure of that. Besides, it just wouldn't work out. We're from two different worlds," Taylor lied.

_Actually we're more alike than anybody would have ever imagined_, she thought. Although she had told Gabriella all about how Chad had brushed her off after the after-party, she never did tell her the truth as to why. Taylor wanted to but then it would imply revealing what she had read that night and that would mean spilling Chad's secrets. She knew she had no right to do such a thing.

"Taylor? Tay?" Gabriella interjected her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"You were in a daze. You were thinking about Chad, weren't you? You see I knew it. You still like him and it's obvious he still feels the same way."

"What?"

"He still likes you Tay. You'd be saying exactly the same thing to yourself from where I'm standing."

"Gabi, I thought I told you…"

"Well, I can't help it ok. He hasn't been able to take his eyes off of you since you walked in the room," she sincerely informed her best friend curling a piece of her jet black locks around her finger.

"Gabi, look there's something that happened two weeks ago that I need to-"

_RIIIINNNGGGG!_

Taylor was cut off by the shrill bell signalling the end of homeroom. _Oh well I tried_, she thought. Taylor and Gabriella gathered their stuff and headed out the door only to be welcomed by a shower of wolf whistles and attracted stares.

Gabriella stared around in shock at all the sudden attention Taylor was getting. Taylor laughed at her facial expression.

"C'mon Gabs let's make these stupid guys think they can get with this." Gabriella chuckled and hi-fived her best friend knowingly.

"Dude, lets get out of here quick," Troy poked Chad who still had his head on his desk.

"Yeah, dude, lets bounce," Jason chipped in.

"Leave him guys. I bet he's still in a daze after seeing Taylor looking like that," Zeke grinned sheepishly. Troy and Jason could not help snickering.

This annoyed Chad, he glared at Zeke. "Shut up baker boy. This has nothing to do with her ok!" he half yelled.

"Mr. Danforth, I suggest you lower your voice and get out of my sanctuary. In fact all of you get out quickly, unless you deliberately want me to issue you with detention slips. Besides, your negative jock energy is infiltrating my artistic ambience," Ms. Darbus barked.

They all hastily obeyed her command and dashed out the door.

"Chad, what's up with you? Zeke was only joking you know," Troy asked concerned.

They were walking to their lockers. Chad's locker was unfortunately located right next to Taylor's; which meant he had to walk directly past her.

"Look dude, I'm just sick and tired of…"

"Of what? Chad?" Troy tried to get his best friend's attention.

But Chad was not even paying attention anymore. He was now staring lividly at the scene before him. Dean Thomas, who he did not even like, was leaning right up against Taylor against her locker door. He was a little too close for Chad's comfort and liking. The worst thing was that Taylor looked like she was enjoying it. _What the hell does he think he's doing? _He angrily thought. Chad did not even realise when he got angry or even why. It was not even like Taylor was his girlfriend and he did not like her any more remember. Remember? _Remember? _His thoughts echoed unconvincingly.

Chad ignored his thoughts and reacted to the scene in the best way Chad always knew how: the way Taylor unknowingly provoked him to _always_ act.

On his way to his locker he purposely brushed past Dean with as much attitude he could muster.

"You got a problem Danforth?" Dean immediately confronted.

Chad smirked coldly and ignored him. He turned to face Taylor instead as if she had been the one to ask the question.

"A problem? With you? Whatever would make you think that Mckessie?"

Taylor just stood there staring at Chad like he was crazy. She chose to ignore him this time.

"Ha! Ignoring me won't do anything to take attention away from your slutty behaviour Mckessie."

"Now hold on punk," Dean started but Taylor got there first.

"Rude, ignorant, tribal and egotistical. Yeah, I always knew you were those things. But downright delusional too? You're on a winning streak Chad. I applaud you."

At this point, Dean was staring wildly between the two of them not understanding what was going on. They had an undeniable chemistry that he could not quite name. It was dangerously sizzling. He stepped back into the crowd.

_Game on_, a sinister voice inside Chad's head said at Taylor's stinging remark. Chad got heated.

"So, what would that make a nerd like you?" Chad went on.

"Oh wise one, please enlighten me," Taylor hissed sarcastically. Chad hated the tone of her voice.

"Mutton dressed as lamb," he replied with scorn. Deep down he did not mean that at all.

A cry of 'ooohs' and 'dayums' chorused throughout the corridor. The whole student body in the corridor had now tuned in to another Danforth-Mckessie fight. They had not seen one of those since before winter break.

Taylor was now fuming and hurt inside. "Strike two Danforth. You are this close to getting popped one in the head," she warned Chad.

Chad smirked evilly and pulled his hair into a pony tail. Troy tried to talk sense into him.

"Chad, c'mon this is not worth it. She didn't do anything to you," he begged with eyes wide.

At the same time Gabriella was trying desperately to pull Taylor away.

"Leave me alone Gabi! He's really asking for it! Did you hear what he just said to me?! It was unnecessary," she exclaimed freeing herself from Gabriella's grasp.

Taylor stepped up to Chad. At this point, the whole student body had gathered around them as if they were in a ferocious wrestling match.

"Well, atleast I'm not pretending to be someone I'm not. Atleast I'm not a carbon-copy reflection of stupid, ditzy high school rules. I may be a nerd but I am _myself_!" she spat, emphasising the word self.

"And you call me egotistical! Look at your_self,_ always looking for an excuse to show off your IQ!" Chad yelled.

Taylor tried a different tact. She smirked. "Well…maybe you should join me and try showing off _your_ IQ. God knows your bruised self-image could benefit from it."

A ring of laughter filled the corridor.

Chad switched. He aggressively pushed Taylor back. He would never lay his hands on a girl on a normal day. But today was not a normal day. Taylor Mckessie was making him look like fool. It should be the other way round. He was running out of things to say.

"Strike three Danforth," Taylor sang before popping him one in the head. His head went flying back into his locker and he slid to the floor.

The whole student body gasped and everywhere went silent. No-one could believe it. Taylor Mckessie, the geek, had just beaten up the famous Chad Danforth.

Chad did nothing. He just stared intently into Taylor's eyes and it was like a whole onset of memories came flooding back in those few seconds.

Flashback

_Chad was looking everywhere for Taylor._

_He had gone to get her a drink like he had promised but when he had gotten back, she had disappeared. Now he was searching for her upstairs. He stopped. He heard muffled sounds; it was like someone was quietly sobbing. He stopped in front of his door before prising it open to find…_

…_Taylor. Awkwardly sitting on his bed, reading a familiar piece of paper. Her face was tear-stained._

_She suddenly jumped up like she had just been caught doing something bad._

"_Oh, Chad I…" she started but she was cut off by Chad._

"_Taylor what are you doing in here?! I've been looking everywhere for you and what's that you're reading?!" he asked with exasperation yanking the paper out of her hand._

_He stared down at the paper and realisation dawned on him_. She was reading…she was reading my poem…oh God_, he thought._

"_Chad, why didn't you tell me about all these things before?" she asked in a feeble voice._

_But Chad did not hear her. He was fuming and he was scared. _

"_Who told you to read this!?" he interrogated angrily._

"_No-one…I just…I came…I found," Taylor stuttered._

"_GET OUT NOW! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM! YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO COME IN HERE AND READ THIS!" he bellowed forgetting that there were party guests downstairs._

_Taylor hastily ran out of the room. She knew she had invaded his privacy and now she was scared._

_Chad was uncomfortable the whole night and just ignored her. He did not even acknowledge when she left his house._

_Later that night Taylor got a text from Chad. It read:_

_**I don't care what you read tonight and how much of it you remember. You had better erase it from your memory. I also think it's best we talk to each other only when necessary.**_

_**Chad **__****_

_After that incident, things between Chad and Taylor went stale and slowly digressed towards weeks of ignoring each other. Their relationship had changed dramatically._

_But one thing remained the same: Taylor never told a soul about what she had seen._

End of flashback

_RIINNNNGGGG_! Went the bell signalling the official start of first period. The crowd scattered running to their late classes.

Chad slowly got up, his eyes still on Taylor's. When he finally spoke it was a sad whisper.

"I trusted you Taylor. I really did. But you blew it, not me," he lightly brushed past her shoulders.

"Chad," she called after him, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Save it," he said without looking back.

**CHAYLORCHAYLORCHAYLORCHAYLORCHAYLORCHAYLORCHAYLORCHAYLORCHAYLOR**

**Woot! Now you know some more about their past. There's a button on the left – you know what to do. Thanks for reading.**

**Love from the Queen of Yellow x X x **


	4. Mrs Waplington's challenge

**Firstly, I just want to thank everybody for their reviews. They were awesome and really inspired me to keep writing the story so thanks guys! Secondly, chapter 4 is finally here. Here goes…**

**CHAYLOCHAYLORCHAYLORCHAYLORCHAYLORCHAYLORCHAYLORCHAYLORCHAYLORCHAYLORCHAYLORCHAYLOR**

The rest of the school day went by slowly and news of the 'Danforth – Mckessie' fight had spread like wildfire. The biggest surprise to most people was not that Taylor had quite literally hit Chad or that Chad had not even hit her back. No, it was a surprise that they were even fighting in the first place. Most people had expected a blossoming romance between Chad and Taylor by now but it was the exact opposite.

Taylor was now sitting in her last but favourite lesson of the day – chemistry - except that for the first time in her life she was not even enjoying the class. She could not even concentrate on what Mr. Postel-Thwaite was saying. The fight with Chad was still playing on her mind and she felt awful. She had not meant to react like that to him and being a naturally conscientious person she could not help beating herself up about it. But he had provoked her to the point of no return, so what was she supposed to do? To make matters worse, at lunchtime Gabi had given Taylor the I'm-your-best-friend-and-don't-want-to-see-you-crash-and-burn-in-the-blink-of-an-eye lecture on her actions and how it could have jeopardized her position as captain of the scholastic decathlon team. Kelsi and Martha had even agreed with her. But as much as Taylor hated hearing it, she knew all three of them were right.

Gabi was not even in chemistry to make her feel better; she had to go for an orthodontist appointment to get her braces removed.

_Hold on, where's Chad?_ Taylor thought, panicking as she scanned the room for his bushy hair. She placed her head in her hands and groaned. _He can't even stand to be in the same room as me now, _she thought.

"Nice call Mckessie," said an over- cheery voice, interrupting her trail of thought.

Taylor looked up to see the perfectly groomed skin of none other than Sharpay Evans. She had a nail file in one hand and drama scripts in the other. Taylor almost spluttered in shock; Sharpay _never_ spoke to her. Taylor stared at her gormless. Sharpay laughed.

"Don't act _that_ surprised. Gawd, you could give me a run for my money with that performance," she stated.

"Erm, well, what do you expect? Do you realise we've actually never spoken to each other since we've been in high school?" Taylor explained.

"Yah, and?" Taylor just shook her head and dropped the subject.

"So, is there something I can do for you?" she asked.

"Nope, I just wanted to congratulate you on kicking Danforth's butt earlier today. The whole school's talking about it. I knew he'd get what's coming to him one day," she grinned.

Taylor just sat there staring at her in shock. She did not know whether to express gratitude or to justify her actions. She did neither; instead she found herself defending Chad.

"With all due respect Sharpay, I did not kick Chad's butt. I just lost my temper that's all, and to be honest," she sighed, "I feel really awful about it so…could you please just leave me alone now." She looked down at her desk trying hard not to cry again.

Sharpay just muttered a quick "toodles" before sauntering back over to her desk.

Then a small knock came on the door and in strode Kelsi with a note in her hand. She handed it to Professor Postel-Thwaite and whispered something in his ear. Taylor saw him read the note with a frown on his face. She looked at Kelsi and tried to lip-read what she was saying.

'I think it's about you and Chad,' she mouthed pointing at the note. She looked concerned.

'What's it about,' Taylor mouthed back but quickly put her head back down again when Professor Postel-Thwaite looked up from the note.

"Miss. Mckessie, it would appear that the principal would like a word with you in her office. Miss Neilson will escort you there. If I were you I'd take all your belongings, as you could be in there for a long time. Homework is to answer the questions on the properties of Zinc on page 33 for next lesson," he informed Taylor.

The whole class went quiet when they heard this. Taylor quietly gathered her things and walked out of the lab, quickly shutting the door. She could feel everyone's eyes on her. When they were out of earshot, she turned to Kelsi with a panicked look on her face. When she spoke Kelsi could hardly make out what she was saying.

"OhmyGodmyfuture'soverI'mgonna'getexpelledandwon'tbeabletogetintocollegeandwillendupasnothingandmymumsgonna'besodissappointedand –"

"Tay stop! Breathe! I didn't get anything you just said. Just breathe ok and repeat what you just said," Kelsi's voice was calm but she look worried for her friend.

They were only a few doors away now. Taylor began to panic but did as her friend said.

"I'm scared," she whispered. They were right outside the door now. Taylor was usually the strong one in the group. Kelsi gave her a reassuring hug and smiled weakly.

"Call me tonight," she told Taylor and then she was gone.

**CHAYLOCHAYLORCHAYLORCHAYLORCHAYLORCHAYLORCHAYLORCHAYLORCHAYLORCHAYLOR**

"Enter," Mrs. Waplington's stern voice called from inside her office.

Taylor opened the door, her hand shaking and stepped inside the brightly coloured room to find both Mrs. Waplington _and_ Chad staring up at her expectantly. Taylor quickly hid her look of shock and stood in front of Mrs. Waplington's large desk.

"Good afternoon principal. Kelsi told me that you wanted to see me as a matter of urgency," she said avoiding eye contact with Chad.

Mrs. Waplington slowly surveyed Taylor and spoke in a low, quiet but authoritative voice. Taylor had never heard her speak to her like this before. But then Taylor had never been in trouble before either.

"Please take a seat Miss Mckessie."

Taylor instantly obeyed her command and sat down next to Chad. For a split second Taylor suspected that Chad had reported her but he looked just as perplexed as to why they were there. The only difference was that Chad was definitely acting calmer than her; he was leaning forward in his seat with his face cupped in his hands. She noticed the silver ring with the green rhinestone that he was wearing on his right thumb. It was one of the most beautiful rings she had ever seen and yet, she felt like she had seen it before somewhere. She nearly gasped.

**Flashback**

'_All you left me were emerald treasures,_

_But against the mighty beauty of real love, they do not measure,'_

She snapped out of her flashback, determined not to look at Chad. Mrs. Waplington finally spoke.

"Well, you're both probably wondering what you're doing here. What could ever have possessed Mrs. Waplington to call the captain and co-captain of the School's prestigious Scholastic Decathlon and Basketball teams respectively, to her office? Together?" it was more of a suggestion than a question.

Chad and Taylor did not dare to flinch, blink or even move a muscle. Taylor kept reminding herself to breathe.

"Well, why do you think you're here today?" she prompted.

"Look Mrs. Waplington I didn't mean -" both Chad and Taylor spoke at the exact same time. They looked at each other and blushed. Mrs. Waplington smiled.

"Ah. So now you're suddenly co-operating with one another. If only you had done that earlier wouldn't you agree?"

Chad spoke first. "Look Mrs. Waplington I take full responsibility for my part in the fight today. I did provoke Taylor and for that I sincerely apologise to both you and her."

Taylor almost snorted. Was Chad being serious?

"And Miss Mckessie what do you have to say for yourself? By all standards I am extremely surprised at your behaviour today; this is not like you at all," the principal said frowning at Taylor.

Taylor immediately felt ashamed. She could not stand to hear those words from the principal's mouth. She fought back tears.

"Well?"

"Well, I, um, I, well, you see the thing is, I didn't mean, I'm really sorry, please don't expel me," Taylor blabbed in between sobs. Mrs. Waplington's resolve instantly melted as she handed the emotional teenage girl a tissue. Chad looked at Taylor with a mixture of surprise and sympathy.

"Taylor, sweetie. Surely, you see why I'm disappointed in you the most," she spoke softly. "You are both fully aware that East High has a strict 'no fighting' policy and that rule breakers do not go unpunished. But…after much deliberation on my part, I have decided not to expel any of you."

Taylor and Chad both breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Mrs –" Chad began but Mrs. Waplington cut him off.

"_Hoowwever_, this does not mean you're off lightly either. As a punishment you both have to undertake an act of community service." Chad groaned.

"Mr. Danforth you are in no position to be complaining. Especially under the circumstances!" she barked.

"Sorry ma'am."

"As I was saying, you will both be undertaking a ten–week community service programme. This wouldn't normally happen but I managed to pull a few strings. I expect that after today you both have learnt your lesson. That's why I feel it is imperative that you undertake this programme…together."

"Huh? Principal I don't understand," Chad confessed.

"What I am saying Mr. Danforth is that I know you and Miss Mckessie will not be throwing punches at each other in my school again. However, I am not so sure that you will be able to fully resolve what appears to have become an unfortunate and sad end to a once blossoming friendship," she stared intensely between the two.

_How did she know_? Taylor thought. It was like the principal had a third eye or sixth sense or something.

"I will be sending letters and consent forms home to your parents explaining the situation in due course. Any questions?" she said looking at her watch.

"Yes, ma'am. Um, where exactly will we be doing this 'community service'?

She was silent for a moment. "It's at a recreational centre for adopted and orphan children Mr. Danforth." Both Chad and Taylor flinched.

Chad panicked. "Um, I'm not so sure I can handle this Mrs. Waplington. I'd rather get detention for the rest of the year! Isn't there something else we could do?!"

"I anticipated your attempt to back out of the situation Mr. Danforth so there's no point in even trying. In fact I'm not even going to make you go to that centre…I'm going to _challenge_ you instead. You could benefit from it. So welcome to the reality of life Mr. Danforth; where you have to do things you don't necessarily want to do. Now those letters will be arriving shortly. The both of you may go now."

Chad and Taylor stood up and quickly left the office. Chad was suddenly feeling groggy.

"Bye," he muttered to Taylor as he sprinted off down the corridor.

"Chad, wait. I need to talk to you."

"Another time Taylor. I'm late for b-ball practice."

Taylor sighed. She and Chad Danforth would suddenly be spending a lot more time together than either of them had ever planned.

**CHAYLORCHAYLORCHAYLORCHAYLORCHAYLORCHAYLORCHAYLORCHAYLORCHAYLOR **

**Well there it is. Tell me what you think. Your reviews are always welcome.**

**Love from the Queen of Yellow x X x**


End file.
